Echo of the Deceased
by Ucchan and Tomo-chan
Summary: Two years after the Hoshi Cavern Massacre, Ken finds himself wrapped up in a past he can't forget. Can love save him from it or is it part of the connection?[Daiken][Yaoi][Ucchan]


Okay, keep in mind that I got this idea just after seeing Texas Chainsaw Massacre, so the beginning is kinda like the movie. But it isn't the same plot, and does not have any connection to the movie. It was just something that was going through my head after I saw it! And this is a romance and not just a horror; it will focus around ken and daisukes relationship but yeah… okay moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, or any of the characters!  
  
Warnings: This is Yaoi, which is male x male pairing, and this is an AU! (Might have Yuri also.)  
  
Pairing: Daisuke x Ken (Some others might appear in it, most likely Yamachi, Kyou, Takori, Soyako, Mikari)  
  
Key: 'word'= Thoughts, *word*=Statements *~Word~*=Random Flash Backs  
  
Rating: [R]- Sexual Content, Extreme Violence, Adult Language, Adult Situations, A lot of Gore.  
  
By: Ucchan   
  
*~*~   
  
Echo of the Deceased  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Massacre of Hoshi Caverns  
  
*~*~   
  
* They say that if you scream in a cavern you can hear your voice speak back to you, that is what an echo is suppose to be. But when the echo doesn't return what do you do? You run, because that's when it's coming for you. *   
  
Fear was all he knew all he could feel. It pumped through his body, sending rush after rush of frightful thoughts through his young mind. Darkness seemed to plague his very existence in that moment, looming over him like a dark cloud. His body shook all over drenched in a cold sweat and urine. He was beyond scared, beyond any words that could describe the stage of fright that he was in.  
  
" PLEASE GOD! HELP ME! SOME ONE!! GOD HELP ME!!" He screamed, voice hoarse and throat soar from all the screaming and yelling. His tiny legs pumped as he ran, ran for his life. He was only fifteen, only a child, and already he knew a reality which was so harsh it burned the mind and tore it away. Tears ran down his eyes as he looked back, trying to see if it was still there.  
  
  
  
He screamed loudly, so terribly afraid. Pain was all he felt, emotionally and physically. He had seen so much blood, so much meat, so much horror. He heard the sound of a chainsaw, the familiar buzzing sound that sent chills down his spine. He screamed loudly, leaping over a fallen tree and heading deeper into the forest.  
  
Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this? In a fruitless act he cried out for someone to save him, even when he knew no one would.  
  
" PLEASE SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! SAVE ME!" He cried, getting slapped in the face by a passing branch. He hissed in pain, vision blurred with tears and the sting from the slap.  
  
He cried out, cried out in fear and pain. This was all to much, all to very much. Not seeing, he stumbled over a fallen branch, falling to his hands and knees in the cold damp ground. It was so very dark, he couldn't see a thing. He shut his eyes tightly, crying out loudly, " WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?! OH GOD WHY!?!"  
  
*~*~Flash Back: That After Noon~*~*  
  
Ken laughed, slugging his brother Osamu in the shoulder lightly. The music blared from the speakers of the van, three other friends were sat in the back, three more up front. All together, including himself and Osamu there were eight of them. They were all going on a camping trip, Spring Vacation finally here.  
  
Osamu slung his shoulder around Ken and smiled brightly. Ken looked just like him almost, hair a little long, but still it wasn't to hard to mix them up. They both had that dark indigo hair, a blunette color. Their eyes were both a violet color, sparkling with a thirst for knowledge. They both had pale skin, an ivory shade, and both were tall and slender and had a feminine built. The only difference was that that Ken was five-six with neatly cut chin length hair, and Osamu was five-nine with shaggy style hair.  
  
Ken was fifteen, three years younger then Osamu. Osamu sighed happily as his brother cuddled against him, yawning softly. They were close, as close as brothers could be. One of the girls with them smiled, snickering at them and saying, " You guys are so cute."  
  
Osamu stuck his tongue out at her and said, " hush Ai!"  
  
Ai just snickered and went back to talking to the other girl. Up front the driver, Ronin, called back, " Hey guys were almost there!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Ten minutes after Ronin had said they were almost there they pulled up into a forest covered land, a small trail that looked disserted winding through the thick forest. Tree branches screeched against the van as they squeezed through, the leaves slapping against windows. Everyone looked out the window, eyes large in awe as they watched the car drive by.  
  
They past a slightly broken wooden sigh with the words ' Hoshi Caverns' painted on it in large blue letters. Ai squealed as Ken just stared in awe. Osamu watched quietly, smiling gently at his younger sibling. This was Ken's first real outing away from family, excluding himself of course. Ken was really happy, his usually expressionless face twisted into a gentle smile.  
  
Quickly they found a spot to camp out, they pulled their things out and unpacked, pitching the three tents and unrolling the sleeping bags. They fixed it so they had a place for a fire and set up the cooking supplies they would need. Once everything was fixed they sat down and relaxed for a minute, letting their muscles stretch.  
  
Ken looked at his watch and said, " It's three."  
  
Kane nodded, the second oldest of the group. He stretched his arms and snuggled against Ronin, his boyfriend. They smiled gently at each other before looking at everyone else. Ai was latched onto Osamu's right arm while Ken leaned against his left. The last three of the group just lounged against each other. The final three were Arashi, Kiyoshi, and Yukari.  
  
After a moment of silence they Ai suggested, " Why don't we go swimming?"  
  
They all nodded, slowly standing up and gathering their things. Slowly they walked through the forest, looking for the lake they knew was near by. Yukari put a finger to her chin and said, " Hmm... I know it is here somewhere."  
  
Ken looked around, trying to see through the thick brush. The trees seemed to weave together, making it hard to see. There was only a small trail that lead you through the thick barrier of life. His eyes drifted over everything before falling on something in the distance. He tugged on Osamu's arm gently and pointed at the object before asking, " What's that?"  
  
Osamu looked at where his brother was pointing and squinted his eyes. Finally seeing what it was he said, " Oh that is just Hoshi Cavern, the thing this place was named after."  
  
Ken nodded and stared at the cavern for a moment longer. He couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed from the sight of the large cave. Yukari giggled and said, " It is said that the place is haunted!"  
  
Ken blinked and looked at the bubbly girl, lifting his brow and asking, " Haunted?"  
  
Yukari nodded, clasping her hands together and chirping, " Yep, they say that these creatures inhabit the caverns deep inside and come out to feed on the travelers. Supposely they were once normal people like us but when their town was impacted by a nuclear missle they became mutated. They were the only ones to survive!"  
  
Ken blinked, slightly frightened. Ai clung to Osamu tighter as he just rolled his eyes and said, " That is stupid, not only was that a horrible story but it was lame."  
  
Yukari stuck her tongue out at him and said, " Hush you! It is the truth!"  
  
" Oh really? Prove it!" Osamu retorted, a cocky smirk on.  
  
Yukari put her hands on her hips and said, " Well supposedly about the five families to come here haven't returned, and no one could find anything about them!"  
  
" Supposedly. Its an urban legend Yukari so get over it. Your scaring Ken."  
  
Ken licked his lips nervously and blushed gently. He clung to his brothers arm and buried his face gently in Osamu's arm. Quietly he mumbled, " Am not."  
  
Osamu chuckled softly and patted his brother's head, placing a tender kiss on it before saying, " It's only a story Onii-san. Don't worry."  
  
Ken nodded slowly as Yukari giggled. Everyone loved Ken and Osamu's relationship, they were so close. It was almost impossibly to separate them, where one went the other one was. If Ken was teased, Osamu would see whoever did it paid, if Osamu was going through problems Ken would be there to fix them. They were an inspirable pair. Ai, Osamu's girlfriend knew this, and she didn't care. She loved Ken as much as she loved Osamu, they were like one happy family.  
  
" Come on guys! We found it!" Arashi called, waving his hand in the distance.  
  
Everyone ran to him, leaving the conversation left behind.  
  
*~*~  
  
Arashi sighed and got out of the lake butt naked, grabbing a near by towel and wrapping it around his slender waist. He turned to the rest of them in the lake and called, " I'm going to go take a piss, be right back guys!"  
  
Everyone just nodded and went back to the game they were playing. Arashi shook his head and jogged off into the brush. He shoved a few branches away and hid himself securely behind a bush. He placed the towel on a near by branch and began to release himself, humming softly. The sound of birds was over head, their gentle songs being sung in their beautiful voices.  
  
Arashi felt a chill run down his spine as the feeling of someone watching him washed over. He shook it off and continued to go about his business, ignoring the growing feeling. Once he finished he went to reach for his towel, only to find it missing. He blinked and looked around, trying to find the towel.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bushes move. He spun around and called out, " Come on you guys, I saw you! Give me my towel back!"  
  
After a moment of silence he grumbled and walked to the push. With a snort he said, " Come on!"  
  
Slowly he moved the bush so he could see behind it. It was dark, nothing was there. Grumbling he shouted, " Come on you guys!"  
  
After a moment he growled and shouted, " Fine be that way!"  
  
Slowly he turned around. Slam! The sharp point of an ax slammed into his face, slicing through the skin and splitting the skull open. Blood poured out like the opening of flood gates, rushing down his pale skin in a scarlet river. The creature holding the ax jerked it out, blood dripping from the silver blade. It grabbed the body and slowly drug it along through the brush, a trail of blood flowing behind the dead body.  
  
*~*~  
  
Ken looked around and said, " Where is Arashi? It shouldn't take him this long!"  
  
" He probably just went back to the camp site, don't worry." Said Kiyoshi, swimming on his back away from Ai.  
  
*~*~  
  
Slowly they drug their wet bodies back to the camp site. No Arashi. Ken blinked and lifted a brow saying, " Arashi?"  
  
Kane sat down and said, " He is probably just goofing off, don't worry."  
  
Ken sighed, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he had. He nodded slowly and sat by Kane. Osamu followed, wrapping his arm around his brother and giving him a reasuring squeeze. Kiyoshi was silent for a moment before saying, " I don't know... maybe one of us should go looking for him."  
  
Yukari sighed and said, " I will, I got to use the restroom anyways. Be back you guys."  
  
Slowly Yukari ran off, in search of the missing Arashi.  
  
*~*~  
  
Kane clung to Ronin, Ai and Ken clinging to Osamu as they stared into the endless abyss of the cavern. Kane flicked his lighter, a flame bursting to life as they stared into the dark. Stars were over head, peaking out through the thick trees. Ai whimpered and called out into Cavern, " Hello?"  
  
Ken had expected an echo but nothing came back, no sound at all. Everyone blinked, not sure what to do. Osamu shrugged his shoulder in the direction of the entranceway and said, " Come on."  
  
Slowly they entered the dark pathway, becoming blanketed in the shadows with only the small light from the little flame giving them sight. Ken shivered and clung to Osamu tighter, fear washing over him. They walked in silence, squinting their eyes to see. They heard nothing, no echoes of their voices, no echoes of kicked rocks, nothing. The silence was eerie, it sent chills upon chills down their spines.  
  
With a whimper Ken looked at Osamu, a warm smile easing some of his fears. Just as they thought they were deep with in the cavern they heard the revving of a chainsaw. Screams echoed through the darkness, the sound of the chainsaw slashing mixing in. That was all that could be heard, no other sounds seeming to take place at that moment. And through it all no echoes could be heard, not a single one.  
  
*~*~ End of Flash Back~*~*  
  
Ken whimpered, tears falling from his cheeks and falling to the ground. His shaking form slowly lifted as he stood up, regaining his balance. The sound of the chainsaw was coming closer. He looked over his shoulder to see the creature off in the distance, with a whimper and burst into a run, trying to escape it.  
  
They were all dead, every single one. Arashi, Kiyoshi, Yukari, Kane, Ronin, Ai, and... Osamu. Just the thought of seeing his brother brought more tears to his eyes. He let out a soft sob as he ran, body becoming tired and exhausted. He had been running for hours, running from a creature which seemed to take everything away from him.  
  
He tripped again, falling to his hands and knees once more. He let out a yelp in shock and began to shake all over, afraid of the passing seconds. The sound was so close, he knew it was just a few feet away.  
  
Soon pain washed over him as he felt the teeth of the chainsaw dig into his back. It came at a diagnel angle, slicing through his flesh. He let out a pained scream, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tightly as tears fell quickly. Not willing to give up he screamed, " No!"  
  
Spinning around he out stretched a foot and knocked the legs of the creature out from under it. It fell to the ground, allowing Ken to make his escape. He quickly got up, winching in pain from the large gash on his back. He felt the warmth of blood fall as he made a run for it, heading towards the cavern.  
  
He ran to the cavern, running into the darkness head on. He heard the chainsaw behind him, knowing the creature was a good several feet away. He quickly ran deep into the cavern, pain and fear pumping through him. Once he saw the dim lighting of the area the creature lived he made his chance to hide.  
  
He hid behind one of the large rocks, covering his mouth with his hands to hide his heavy breathing. Tears fell from his cheeks as he tried to force himself to take calm breaths. Off in the distance was a small crawl space which Ken had learned lead to the old gas station they had passed on their way to Hoshi Caverns.  
  
The sound of a chainsaw was so very close, he could see the creature if he peered over the rock. It was a horrid creature, body covered in the skin of its victim, like some tight cat suit. It was currently covered in the skin of his friends, it's face covered in a layer of mutipule faces, different faces ripped and sown together to make it's own face.  
  
It was only covered in a pair of old torn jeans, its upper body covered with a gapping open white shirt. Blood stained the shirt and its body, gleaming in the dim light. The creature spun around, looking for Ken. It slowly inched towards Ken's rock, fear rushing over the little indigo haired boy.  
  
Ken whimpered softly, trying to blend into the wall as he pushed himself against it. Ken searched around for a way to escape, anything. He caught glimpse of a rock and picked it up. With all his might he threw it, it's sound catching the creatures attention. It ran off in the darkness towards the sound, giving Ken the chance to escape.  
  
Ken ran out from behind the rock and towards the crawl space. As he ran he tripped over a sowing machine, knocking it down and creating a large banging sound. The sound of a chainsaw grew, fear washing over Ken. He let a scream out as he stumbled to stand up, getting tangled in the layers of skin that hung from the turned off machine.  
  
He ripped them away as the creature jumped at him. Ken threw himself to the side, evading the attack. He landed on his arm, pain shooting through it. He ignored the intense pain now emitting from his arm and back and looked for a way to escape. The creature stood up, regaining himself and turning to Ken.  
  
Ken looked around quickly for something, his eyes catching sight of an ax that hung against the wall with the other rows of sharp objects. Ken grabbed it, lashing out at the creature with a loud scream. The creature lashed at him, Ken evading the attack and slamming the ax down on the creatures arm. He hacked at the arm, blood sprouting out from the creatures wounded arm as it cried in a muffled scream.  
  
The arm holding the chainsaw the best fell to the ground in a mass of blood, the chain saw falling with it. The creature fell to the ground in pain, screaming and crying as blood poured from the large wound. Ken threw the ax, not even thinking about attacking it more. He ran to the crawl space, diving into the small space and quickly crawling through.  
  
He pushed the barrier that hid it away, shoving the crates forward and crawling completely. through. He was safely hidden in the back, the owners not able to see him. He slowly snuck to the door, peering out it quietly to see the other four of the creature quietly tending to a kidnapped baby. The baby was from a former that had come, he had quickly learned that they had killed its family and kept it as their own, raising it to be one of them. It appeared to be only one or two, so Ken didn't think it was to effect.  
  
Someone pulled into the gas station, the family turning to the man that walked in. Ken watched them talk, not able to hear the words. Soon they left, leaving the baby alone as they went to tend to the man. Ran had begun to pour out side, hitting the ground in a heavy wash as thunder roared and lightening crashed.  
  
Ken snuck out of the back and quickly ran to the baby, grabbing it and holding in his arms tightly. He winched in pain, letting out a soft whimper before looking around for keys. Noticing them on the counter he quickly grab them, running to the back entrance way to the side. He ran through the door and snuck to the car that belonged to one of the 'people'.  
  
He remembered seeing the car and admiring it when they stopped at the gas station. It was an old model, one you didn't see anymore. He wasn't sure what it was, and he knew he would never really want one, but it was still a nice car. He quickly opened the door, placing the baby in the seat beside him and quickly shoved the keys in.  
  
He started it up, the engine slowly beginning to rev to life. At first it refused to start, fear washing over Ken once more. He said a silent prey, begging for the car to start. The sound of the engine caught the attention of the people, slowly they began to run to the car. In fear Ken began to panic and try harder, shouting loudly, " COME ON! START!! DEAR GOD START!"  
  
The engine kicked to life, Ken slamming on the gas and flooring it. The car broke into a thing of speed, crashing into two of them. They slammed against the car, rolling under it and getting run over. He knew they weren't dead, and he wanted them to be. He wanted them to die for killing them!  
  
He put it in reverse and floored it, slamming over the two that were down again. The others stood away, only watching. Ken screamed as loud as he could as he floored it over and over, going back and hitting them over and over till he knew they were good and dead. Once he knew it, he floored it once more and drove off, the other two rushed at him, following behind him for a short distance.  
  
Once he thought he was a way he saw sparks fly as a chainsaw hit his car. It broke through the glass, the blade scratching his arm and breaking the skin to bring a wash of crimson. Ken cried in pain, swerving the car and hitting the creature with the chainsaw, the one that had killed them. He didn't go back to see if it was dead or alive, he only continued to drive on through the night, away from the caverns. Tears fell from his eyes as he turned to the baby who stared up at him with an innocent face.  
  
Ken gently stroke the babies cheek before turning back to the road, heading for the nearest hospital.  
  
*~*~  
  
" Thirty-one peopled died in the Hoshi Caverns Massacre, the missing families finally being found in the depths of the cavern. The attackers identifies as the Echoes were not found, only the bloody weapons that were used through out the time. The final group killed were quickly identified as eight that came out for spring break, out of the eight only one survived. The seven killed were: Arashi Tomoe, Kiyoshi Takaguichi, Yukari Tomoe, Kane Cho, Ronin Morisato, Ai Uzumaki, and Osamu Ichijouji.  
  
" Fifteen year old Ken Ichijouji, brother to deceased Osamu Ichijouji was the only to survive the incident. He is now in Tokyo Hospital. A baby was found with Ken Ichijouji, Chief Lang believes it belonged to one of the deceased families. No one knows what happened in Hoshi Caverns, but all of his prey that it is finally over."  
  
Ken shut the Television off, turning his head to the side to stare out the window of the hospital room. Tears swelled in his violet eyes and fell gently down his cheeks as he whispered softly to no one, " Osamu..."  
  
*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I hoped you liked it, I know the beginning was kind of like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but I swear the rest won't be. This is just telling you what happened before! There will be more flash backs, explaining what happened to the rest of them and who died when. ^^ But the story will for now on take place two years after the incident! So Ken will be 17 and so will everyone else... kinda... sept the older guys! Anyways!! Please review!!! 


End file.
